1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data collection devices and, more specifically to a device for collecting data from a data card of the type including a plurality of pre-printed enclosed spaces (or bubbles) intended to be selectively darkened in response to an inquiry, such as on a survey questionnaire or ballot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information is perhaps the most valuable resource to private businesses and governments, particularly information relating to public opinion and consumer satisfaction. Thus, the need for effective market research is essential for the survival and growth of any business. However, the collecting of public opinion and consumer satisfaction data is a daunting and expensive task, often requiring the services of a professional market research firm. Ordinarily, such information is gathered through the use of surveys specifically designed for a particular business, industry or government agency and possibly directed at a controlled group of consumers or citizens.
There have been various survey-conducting apparatus and other data collection devices developed in the art to facilitate automated collection of data. Specifically, the Cadotte et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,315 discloses an electronic terminal for electronically collecting opinion data from customers from a service organization as to the satisfaction with the services rendered. The terminal includes a keyboard that displays inquiries with multiple-choice responses for each inquiry. A response is associated with each key, whereby the respondent presses the appropriate keys in connection with the associated response. A response, by operation of the keys is electronically recorded by a microprocessor controller, visually displaying to the customer each selection. A tally of the answers is permanently recorded in the terminal. Other related devices are disclosed in the patents to Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,951 and Itoh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,877. These devices are specifically designed to collect data electronically and transmit this data to a central memory.
A common drawback of the devices set forth above is that they require specific programming in order to correlate responses to the questions. Each time the questions to a survey are changed, or a new survey is created, these devices need to be reprogrammed. This procedure is not only time consuming, but costly and generally requires the services of a person having expertise in programming such devices. Further, the market survey and data collection devices set forth above generally require the user to input responses to questions, using keys, thus requiring a substantial level of interaction with the device, inevitably leading to user error, frustration and/or inaccurate data input.
It is generally known in the field of market research that the average person is reluctant to devote any of their time and attention in order to complete a survey, whether conducted by interview, completing a survey form or using electronic devices of the type described above. In fact, many people find it to be a nuisance when approached by a person conducting a survey, and in some instances the would-be respondents may express their irritation and even become hostile. This is primarily due to the fact that the would-be respondents (persons being asked to submit to a survey) fail to realize any personal gain from the otherwise time consuming and annoying interruption to their personal lives. In light of this, it is believed that people would be more willing and accepting to being surveyed if there were some incentive or "carrot" to entice the respondent. Knowing that there is something to be gained from the task, many otherwise reluctant individuals would be prompted to participate in a survey.
Accordingly, in order to provide this incentive and eliminate the problems associated with data collection devices in the related art, the present invention is designed to collect data from scannable data forms that have been completed by a respondent, at his or her leisure, and to further dispense a valuable coupon to the respondent upon surrender of the completed survey form by inserting it in the device.